


FNAF Fuck Night

by vanityaffair



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Drabble, F/F, Futanari, My First Work in This Fandom, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah P.O.V<br/>If I would've known I was gonna get fucked stupid by animatronics,I would've never signed up for this job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FNAF Fuck Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah um...about where I got this from...Um...Err...I foundthisoffapornsite.  
> Yeah um...This is the story form of the video I saw...er...Comment and Like?

Sarah's P.O.V

  
I walked through the jammed elevator door,looking at it in slight confusion before heading towards the desk.

  
On the desk there was a note,so I read it and it said,

  
_Hi,Welcome to Freddy Frazbear's Pizzeria!Here's some things you should know about before I let you continue forward,First off is the animatronics are uh..bit strange,They can sense a predator a mile away so if you hear movement just take a look into the monitor and if they are missing off the stage and you find one of them in a different room,flash your flashlight,Oh to let you know if they are moving,the red alarm will go off just so you know,But you have no worries._

  
And after I read that sentence,the sound of a red alarm started to blare and I looked around in disregard and then I felt a hand lay on my shoulder.

  
_~{Camera frizz}~_

  
Bonnie gripped my head as she fucked my throat with such effiency while Chica went as speeds that were almost alien as she pounded viciously at my now open and abused,vagina.

  
I could swear in my head that I heard loud obscene squelching sounds,I don't know but they were loud.

  
Bonnie's cock hit my throat over and over again and she went much faster and then she went deeper down my throat,pausing her hips and pulling out of my mouth,saliva oozing down the corners of my lips.

  
_~{Camera frizz}~_

  
Chica bounced up and down,her cock fucking my mouth like nothing while Foxy pounded my entrance to heaven,her cock just slid in and out with such speed and ferciousness,It was just to much.

  
Chica's cock went down my throat like it was nothing and I slightly gagged but I handled it.

  
Foxy went much faster until she released her load into my vagina,the force of it,caused some to shoot out.

  
_~{Camera frizz}~_

  
Foxy gripped my hips and I gripped her shoulders and she slowly but quickly fucked me and I was leaned against the wall,the red alarm still going on.

  
She looked at me and her balls hit my ass each time she slammed into me.

  
I hazily looked up at her with tiredness and pleasure,then she slid into me one more time and released her cum into me.

  
_~{Camera frizz}~_

  
I bobbed my head up and down as I sucked off Puppet's cock as much as I could.

  
She gripped my hair and pushed my head down further and I looked up at her as my lips stretched over her cock.

  
She pushed me down much further,her cock nearly going down my throat,her balls were touching my chin then as soon I pulled off,her cum spurted from her cock and onto my face and into my mouth,coating me.

  
_~{Camera frizz}~_

  
_fin_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good grief I didnt know this was that damn filthy..Ur..Comment and Like?


End file.
